


Sometimes, When Two People Love Each Other (It's Really Unfortunate)

by Meduseld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AKA Stiles' nosy neighbor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Written in 2012, allusions to canon typical violence, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Stiles' neighbor is frankly horrified at his choice of boyfriend. Stiles doesn't particularly care.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Sometimes, When Two People Love Each Other (It's Really Unfortunate)

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is driving me crazy so I cleaned out my files, this is one of the things I found. Written in 2012, with a title stolen from [asofterworld](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=697).

Stiles Stilinski used to be a sweet kid.

Marie has lived next to the Stilinskis since before he was born and she remembers how happy he was, how he and his mother would chase each other around the back yard for hours. Marie took over casseroles when she got too sick to do anything other than lay in a hospital bed.

She hugged Stiles at the funeral and her heart _ached_ for him. She doesn’t have children of her own but she can tell the boy is too quiet, too weighed down. Too few friends ever come over, and the boy is usually home on Fridays. She knows that isn’t right either.

(Maybe that’s why she doesn’t say anything when she notices someone in leather climbing Stiles’ window early in the morning. She thinks that Stiles deserves that first love, that bad boy that will break his heart but will be a good memory. If she’d known it was Derek Hale…)

Stiles isn’t a sweet boy anymore, and it’s Hale’s fault.

As if you couldn’t tell he’s a delinquent just by looking at him, he fixed up the Hale House (mansion, if we’re being honest) with no apparent income (dealing drugs, most likely). It’s like he’s advertising his illegal activity, daring them to catch him, hanging around teenagers that suddenly start wearing leather, turning them into what’s clearly a gang. Most of them have been arrested or questioned by now, even Stiles.

(Honestly, police can be so useless, just look at how the crime rate in Beacon Hills has grown. Two serial killers for crying out loud!).

Stiles has tattoos now, strange pseudo-Celtic marks (probably just picked when drunk from the tattoo artist’s book because they looked ~mystical~), wears leather, and laughs often.

He has visitors now (or did before he moved into the Hale House. Marie didn’t say anything because Stiles was legally an adult and she was sure it was a sore subject with his father. Probably. Most likely.) other criminal looking teens, too much make-up and leather and bare skin. She recognizes little Erica Reyes and it makes her feel like calling the police on Hale for ruining innocent children but she has no actual crime to report.

(But really, can’t the police even _look_ into Hale? The mysterious disappearance of his _catatonic_ uncle and his nurse from the care center alone should be enough to get him hauled in)

She sees Stiles around town sometimes, with McCall (she’d known that boy would turn bad of course, like his father) both in leather, laughing, and sometimes Stiles was bruised. (But you only had to look at Hale to know anyone that he dated was in for that). She’d asked, once, and Stiles had grinned, said it had been vampires.

(“Dude!” Scott hissed and Stiles had only grinned harder. Drugs, clearly. That’s how someone like Hale hooks a good boy like Stiles.)

Marie mentions her concerns to the Sheriff, once or twice, when they run into each other when coming and going and he nods politely at her like it pains him. (Has no proof to arrest Hale, clearly.)

It’s a shame what’s happening.

(Except, once, looking out the window after a rainstorm, checking on the yard, she sees Hale and Stiles come up the drive, soaked and smiling. And Hale is looking at Stiles, really looking, like he’s looking at the center of his world. He looks like a man in love; they both do. And they kiss, and she _aches_ , because she doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything that genuine, that beautiful. It’s a shame that it’s love that twisted Stiles, but looking at them then, she can’t fault him.)


End file.
